Ritual I
This pasta is fake. Enjoy! It's not real, ''Charlotte thought, sitting on the floor with her two other friends, Marla and Jessica. They were playing on their private multiplayer server. "Are we going to the ritual or what?" Marla asked, folding her arms. Her blonde hair flashing from the lights. They knew the ritual. It was a rumor based on Minecraft that was going on their school. "We are going to." said Jessica. Charlotte just nodded, and her eyes went back glued on the screen. The room suddenly went dead silence, except of the furious keyboard typing and the breathing of the 3 girls. After about some time, Marla repeated again: "Are we going to the ritual or what?" She frowned and looked at Jessica. Jessica sighed and looked back at Marla, rolling her eyes. "Okay, okay. Let's just do it. Charlie, get the torches at our house." "Okay. Anything else?" Charlotte repiled. "Gold blocks, lapis blocks and some red stone. I already have the skull." said Jessica. Charlotte went around and ran back to their wooden house, which was just built a few blocks away. After about few minutes later, Charlotte appeared again: her inventory full of their supplies. She gave them to each of them; gold for Marla, red stone, lapis and torches were Jessica, and finally, the lifeless skull was for Charlotte. Charlotte shivered for a while. ''Pull yourself together, Charlie, ''she thought, as a drip of sweat came running down to her nervous shaking cheek. ''It's just a game. Marla began to shove the gold blocks in the space she dug. After that Jessica put in the lapis, and put on the torches on top. Then she put red stone in the center, surrounding it. Jessica turned to look at Charlotte, who was now nervous and shaking, as if someone dangerous was behind her. "Charlie? The skull." Jessica said, looking at her, worried. "Oh-ok." Charlotte muttered, and went in the middle. ''Darn it. Why do you have to go like that, embarrassing your friends. ''Charlotte thought, and began to get ready for putting the skull. She took a deep breath, and, closing her eyes tightly and her adrenaline pumping fastly, she dropped the lifeless skull in the middle. Charlotte took one look at the skull, and turned back. The skull looked lifeless, but to Charlotte, the gleaming sliver eyes stared back at her without a blink. ''It's not real, ''thought Charlotte again, as Jessica began to rummage in her bag, searching for something important. "Aha!" exclaimed Jessica, and she held it in the top like she had won a trophy. "There it is - the seed of the ritual!" It was an old red dusty book, and almost most of the contents of it were destroyed and ripped off. On the cover, it resembled a head, but its eye sockets were empty. "What's that?" Marla asked curiously, excited. "It's everything of the ritual," said Jessica, grinning enthusiastically. "Without it we can't do it." "Can I see it?" Marla asked, reaching for the book. "Sure." Jessica replied, and dropped it in Marla's hands. Marla opened the book and began to flip through the pages furiously, and then she closed the book. "It's not English." She said, looking at Jessica. "I know, but I can pronounce them. It's some language people call "Crafterian". Let's do it." Charlotte nodded slowly, scared for some reason. Marla looked at her and gave her a hand signal, as if to say ''Don't be scared. ''Charltote nodded again and Jessica told them to surround the ritual in Minecraft, sneaking. "Ahem," Jessica cleared her throat, opened her mouth and words began to come out: "Zo da werc da so da Van Asda lotus. Furu La wera Roa Garlola Heroe brinea!" Just then the torches went off, the gold blocks turned into netherack and the area became swallowed by the darkness, "What the-" Marla shouted, looking around. "What did you say?" "Umm," Jessica said, shaking. "To the demonic entities of the Crafterian World, I summon the evil, demonic, satanic, darkest demon of all land-Oh no." Jessica looked back at the book, and saw that the page before was ripped off clean. "It's ripped off. The rest of the book. It's gone. Don't know how. It was not ripped before." Just then the head of the book's eye sockets glowed red, which made Jessica scream and let go of the book. The head began to move, and it's jaws began to carve into an evil smile. "QUICK! DO SOMETHING!" Marla screamed, shaking. "Is there anything that can stop the ritual?" Charlotte yelled, standing up. "I don't know!" Jessica shouted, tears falling from her eyes like rain. Suddenly the wind charged in the windows, blowing them off. "OH NO!" Marla shrieked, crying. Charlotte glanced at the windows, and saw a tall black figure greeted her back, twitching. ''No, ''she thought, closing her eyes tightly. "THIS IS NOT REAL!!" Jessica suddenly yelled. And just then, the wind stopped. The lights flickered off, the room became pitch black and the moonlight shown in, painting white everything it touches. Charlotte breathed heavily through the dark area. "I can't breathe!" Marla exclaimed, her voice shaking. "There's no ventilation!" Marla was right: Jessica and Charlotte inhaled, but no air came. Charlotte began coughing, falling down to her knees and holding her throat tightly as she could. WIP Category:Creepypasta Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Rituals Category:Supernatural Category:Blood